The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device which is suitable for being used when a three-dimensional image is provided by using a display portion in which pixels having different optical characteristics are arranged.
In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) video image contents with which a video image can be stereoscopically, visually recognized have attracted attention. As far as a system for appreciating a three-dimensional video image, a binocular parallax system with which a viewer appreciates a video image for a left eye and a video image for a right eye having a parallax provided between them is becoming widely used. The binocular parallax system roughly includes two kinds of systems: an eye glass system using eye glasses; and a naked eye system not using the eye glasses.
The naked eye system includes a lenticular screen system, a parallax barrier system, and the like. The lenticular screen system is a system such that an optical path of a video image for a left eye and an optical path of a video image for a right eye are separated from each other by arranging fine barrel roofed lenses (lenticular lenses). Also, the parallax barrier system is a system such that an optical path of a video image for a left eye and an optical path of a video image for a right eye are separated from each other by longitudinal slits (parallax barrier).
In such a manner, the barrier system, the lens system, and the like are a mainstream in the technique for the naked eye 3D display. In the case of these systems, the barrier, the lens or the like is disposed in the front of the display device and thus a direction of a light is controlled, whereby in the case of 3D of two parallaxes, the pixels of the display device are allocated to the pixels for the right eye, and the pixels for the left eye. In addition, in the case of 3D of multiple parallaxes, the pixels of the display device are allocated in correspondence to a point(s) of view for one parallax, two parallaxes, three parallaxes, . . . .
In this case, a color of the pixel viewed is biased depending on an observation position as well as the color arrangement of RGB, and thus the picture is colored in some cases. For the purpose of preventing such coloring in the 3D image, a technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-183611 proposes that the coloring in the 3D image is prevented by removing the color biasing.
A technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-237541 proposes a wide-viewing angle imaging device which is high in pixel aperture ratio, and thus can carry out bright display.